Scent
by Akevia
Summary: Quick fanfiction about some boring day in Meta-World.  Sorry for any mistakes; I'm not so good in English.


It was another boring day in Meta-World. Game was going on and there was not any ending for this in sight. Battler was sitting in the game room, getting bored. Beato was not returning back from living room for three hours, even though she had only gone there to get a book. Finally, completely irritated, he stoop up and started to go forward to the living room. Not much after, he arrived there and pushed slightly opened door.

Beatrice was sleeping on the couch, hugging a pillow. Probably going around in her Victorian dress made her exhausted, so she changed into her zettai ryouiki. Batt looked around. There was a little mess in the room; books were lying everywhere on the floor and lonely pieces of paper were floating softly with even a little puff of a wind, which was coming through a window.

Ushiromiya came closer the witch and bended over a little bit. His iris of eyes wandered from her golden hair to a little blushed cheeks and next to ample size of her breast and curvaceous legs. It was a shame to him, but he had to admit that Beato was really beautiful woman and if she was not to kill his family, he would probably try to coquette her.

Suddenly, Battler noticed something strange. Beato's skirt rolled up, probably when she fallen asleep, and now he could see her buttocks. Only a thin material waist of her black strings was now covering her most intimate place. He came closer, feeling like he could not stop himself. He raised his hands in her direction, shaking a little. Only a millimeters was dividing his finger to her skin…

„Battler… What are you doing?..."

"GAH~!"

Ushiromiya quickly jumped away from her. His checks was now in the color of his hair. He looked at her terrified. Now, he will definitely end as a pieces with help from Seven Sisters of Purgatory. Beato sat up, rubbing her eyes with fists. She looked at him, a little disoriented, but she knew what has just happened. Beato squinted her legs

"Did you just…"

"NO~~ OF COURSE NOT~~ IHIHIHIHIHI~~ I JUST..." he interrupted with nervous voice. He was speaking too loud. He gulped.

Beato inspected him with look.

"Come closer."

Battler made some steps toward her, feeling that his heart was bumping like a bell because of fright. Finally he stopped in front of her and he shut his eyes. Beato was silent for a while, looking at him precisely. Why did he do that? Does he like her?...

"Nee… Battler…" she started slowly and carefully.

"Y-Yes?" he tried to stop shaking of his voice.

Beato expanded legs a little, but material of her skirt was covering everything.

"Would you like to explore the body of woman, Battler?..."

This words has frozen him. He looked at her, moving his mouths like a fish taken away from aquarium. Suddenly, Beato's hands reached under her skirt. She turned on the side and with vigor she took off her strings. She threw it onto floor and again turned his side, but again, she has squinted her legs.

"So…?" she asked. He lowered his eyes. Battler was surprised to see Her blushing. He gulped again, but came closer to her. He sat on the brink of sofa and looked straight into her eyes. She was trying to avoid his iris of eyes. He bended over to her.

"Why… Why are you doing this?..."

She made an effort to splutter.

„Because you are incompetent… when you will leave this place… but I doubt it… you have to know something about girls, if you want to have a family…" she sighted quietly. "Want it or not?"

Batt gulped again, feeling warm shivers running through his whole body. Carefully he placed his hands on her laps and gently expanding her legs. Next, he raised them up and bended over.

Beato was lying in front of him opened. Cautiously he raised his hand and unfolded her camel toe. She twitched a little, releasing long breathe from her.

"If you want me to stop, just say so…" he whispered.

She was silent for a while.

"No… It is alright…" she murmured quietly. „Do whatever you like…"

He lowered his eyes. Then, he gently ran over her clitoris. She raised herself a little and moaned, before she stopped herself. Battler paused.

"Are you sure it is alright?"

"Yes, you moron… you are hopeless…" she muttered, raising herself a little. "Conti… nue…"

He shrugged his shoulders and licked his fingers a little. He, again, ran over her inside. He could feel her warm. Carefully, he put his finger into her interior. It was hot, soft and wet. He looked at her. She bit her lips, having eyes closed. He moped his finger a little as she arched.

"U… Uh…" she moaned quietly.

Battler grinned.

"Ooo… So maybe you are delicate in this place?"

"I… idiot…" she snarled, opening her eyes a little. "This does no… Ah!~"

He put second finger inside her and started to move both. Beato was wriggling under him, trying to stop herself from letting out any dreamy onomatopoeias. Battler was moving really skillfully, giving her a lot of pleasure. Ushiromiya felt like Beatrice is becoming more and more wet. He was moving his fingers faster and faster. He wanted to hear her groans… he wanted it most at this moment.

"S…stop…" she moaned quietly. "Uh… st…op…"

He put out his fingers, all wet by his saliva and her juices. He came closer and his face was over hers. She opened her eyes. She blushed and looked straight into his eyes.

"Beato…"

She did not answer. Battler bended over to her unintentionally and grazed his lips with hers. Beatrice opened her eyes wide, but she raised herself up and kissed him. He did not resist, he even made this kiss deeper. Their tongues came into the game. They were kissing with full passion. Finally they estrangemented, when there were no air. Battler's hand went higher. He touched her breast. She did not resist.

"Alright?..." he asked by whispering, just like she was to scold him.

"Yes… alright…" she said as quiet as he.

He squeezes his breast carefully. Beato moaned loudly, so Battler closed her mouth by another kiss. He was rubbing her boobs, and she was letting out cute groans. It was her sensitive point. After a while of thinking, Battler carefully took off her jacket, tie, and undo her shirt a little. Then he could see her white bra. He moved it a little and then he could see more of her body. He knew Beato had big breast… But he did not realize HOW BIG they were.

He bended over more. He could smell light scent of vanilla. Battler always though it was from Ronove's cookies… so it was Beatrice all the time.

He approached his face to her nipple and carefully he began to suck it, rubbing her second breast in the same time. Beato was moaning louder and louder, brushing his hair by her fingers. Finally Batt got back from her, feeling he had no space in his trousers.

„Beato… I…" he stuttered quietly.

She looked at him, still being in light frenzy. After a while she raised herself to sitting position and moved near to him. She lowered her hands, stopping them at convexity on his pants.

"Beato, what are you…"

"Shh…" she put a finger onto his mouth and unzipped his trousers. Although his opposition, she lowered them with boxers. She carefully caught his manhood.

"Bea… thoo~~…"

"Shut up…"

She lowered her head and carefully started to rub his weak point. After a while she lowered her head even more and started to help herself with mouth. Battler closed his eyes, not knowing what to do. Beato was probably doing it for the first time, because she was biting him a little from time to time. He was moaning quietly. Beato started to get better. After some time Ushiromiya realized that he will not hold on any more.

"Bea…tho… I… won't…~~"

She put it away from her mouth and came closer. She sad on his lap, making her and his most intimate places touch each other. Battler felt the warmness of her body. He held her tidier, like he does not want anyone to take her away.

"Battler… let's do it…"

"Yes… Beato…"

Beatrice raised herself a little bit, making them kiss passionately again. She moved away for one more second.

"Battler… Um…"

"Yes… Beato?"

She was silent for a moment. She bit her lip.

„Please… be… gentle for me… okay?..."

Battler was surprised. She was living for thousand years. Probably she was used to this… why she asked him to be gentle?

"Um… sure… if you want so…"

"Thank you…"

She lied her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. She held his hands and carefully set herself… and after this…

Their bodies connected. Beato's scream ran over the room. Battler was trying to stop his instincts, which were telling him to ignore request of the Golden Witch and make all pleasure for him. He raised his head. He saw tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Alright?... If you want… we can stop…"

For a moment she was sitting silently, like trying to pluck up the courage. She was fighting with her mind.

"No… alright… continue… please…"

Batt bit his lip. He did not want to hurt her. But he really felt she wanted it. After a while he started to slowly move. At the beginning she was shouting quietly because of pain, and tears were still sliding down her cheeks… suddenly Ushiromiya felt something wet on hit lap. He looked down and noticed… blood on his leg. He looked at her shocked.

"Beato… you…"

She looked at him, smiling lightly.

"Incompetent… idiot…"

He did not hear any irony or sarcasm in this words… she was rather… thankful?

So Beato… was a virgin… waiting… for him?

"Yes, Beato… I am incompetent idiot… but your idiot…"

Before she said anything, he closed her mouth by a kiss. He held her hands tighter and again started to move. This time, he did not stop himself. Beato was moaning from pain, but he was trying to help her. He felt it was hurting her… but after some time… pain faded away because of delight. Beato was not moaning from pain anymore, but because of full ecstasy. Battler smiled. They both started to move in full harmony and euphoria. It was great experience, filling them both. But this pleasure was not lasting long. Ushiromiya as a virgin could not hold back anymore and soon he came… inside Beato… but in the same time when Beato reached her climax. Her inside was full of Battler. She hugged him tightly, letting out the most loud moan.

After this, both of them fall onto the sofa, breathing quickly. Battler Kissem her forehead.

„Beato… I love you."

She looked at him. There was a astonishment in her eyes… but also a shine. A shine of hope and happiness.

"Battler…"

„I love you."

„But Battler…"

"I love you."

"Battler, I…"

"I love you."

"Damn it, let me say something!"

"I lo… um…"

Beato took a deep breathe, looking straight into his eyes.

"I also love you… thank you… for letting me experience this most beautiful moment… in my whole life…"

Battler hugged her.

"Beato…?"

She did not answer. She has fallen asleep in his arms. Battler smiled. Who would think… He and she. Two worst enemies…

He cackled quietly and also fall asleep, going to the world of dreams with a woman, who he loved.


End file.
